


Behind That Locked Door

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [35]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo are eager to escape into privacy.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Behind That Locked Door

_Just a few more minutes_ , George thought. As he and Ringo walked home, George couldn’t stop thinking about what they would do when they reached privacy.

Then—finally—they arrived. Once the door was closed, George fumbled for Ringo’s hand…

…and he held it.

George sighed as their fingers laced together and smiled when Ringo’s thumb rubbed the back of his hand. But his smile fell just as quickly. “I wish we could do this in public,” George whispered.

Ringo squeezed. “Me too. But…we could make up the lost time now?”

George kissed Ringo’s hand. “I love that plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash for soft little moments.


End file.
